


What Was That?

by OndoriNaramaki



Series: Lucha Underground Snippets [3]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Gen, Puma has ADD, just like me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: What was going on in Puma's head during his training room confrontation with El Patron.





	What Was That?

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that? Inspiration hath struck me once again for this show. And not just once today, but twice! I'll be posting another fic shortly after this one~

Puma is working out his aggression about the whole towel and Konnan and Cage thing when El Patron swoods into the room, already blabbering on about something as he's heading towards Puma.  
What is he doing here though?

He's finally next to Puma and stands there as he says something about manning up and listening to something, but then Puma was suddenly distracted by- wait, is he seriously wearing a shirt of _himself??_ He had to do a double take just to make sure, and yup, he was indeed wearing a shirt of himself.  
How conceited do you have to be to even actually do that? Puma's pretty sure he doesn't know anyone else who has ever done such a thing. He's searching his memory for any possible cases.

Then Patron is suddenly behind him.  
Huh? Is he getting a shoulder massage now? Eh, he supposes he could probably use one. Doesn't last very long though, as El Patron is already making his way towards the exit (still talking) by the time Puma realizes that the massage had come to an abrupt end. 

El Patron is way gone by the time a thought crosses Puma's mind.   
Wait, what did he say? Dang it!  
Puma spin jumps and kicks the heavy bag in mid-air  
He wasn't listening!  
He calms down pretty quickly after thinking that it probably wasn't very important anyway, and shrugs, going back to his training. Not even thinking he needs to bother seeking out Patron for clarification.  
Just once again thinking about how is wasn't fair that Konnan stopped the match for him by throwing in that towel. 

He was so focused on his task of working out his frustration that he didn't even notice when it eventually became night time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but think that Puma was a lot more distracted by El Patron's shirt than they'd like you to think; the face he made was hilarious. XD


End file.
